Kari Davis
Kari Davis was a former member of "TESS" aka "The Ever Serect Society" but after she quit from that she decided to go into teaching. Kari during those early days of teaching had married Phil Davis and they worked together in the department. Kari later became the Head teacher of the PD Department. Secret Society days Kari was a member of "TESS" as an agent, she was known as the best in the business, but also fought everyday to keep her identity secret, she did always protect her identity. But one day she dropped a bombshell on the TESS team and quit the force and find a new job. This left a considerable amount of confusion on why she quit her job, but she took an oath not to reveal the location of the base of operations. Learning the ropes Kari learnt the ropes of teaching in a couple of months, and she almost meet her husband at work. Kari later married Phil Davis. Kari and Phil took a liking to both their jobs and together they were the force of friendship. Kari even though she swore secrecy on the TESS she could tell Phil that she was a former agent, so she did. Kari told Phil and Phil told her about it. Back At It Kari was at home on her shooting range under the house. She was a crack shot and a great aim. She finished and put her gun down and turned around to see Phil watching in the distance. "Great shot hun." "Thanks." "Were you ever trained?" "I was a former agent so yes I was." "You were an agent of the government?" "TESS to be precise. We had lots of fallouts. I agreed to leave and live here. It was all worth it." Another Winning Way Kari was wanting to have those winning emotions like she used to. It was something that had to be done for her. She had things going her way for a long time. It was another long way from TESS to teaching. Kari was talking to Quinton, when he suggested a weekend with Phil shooting in the jungle. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.." Kari did exactly that and enjoyed every moment. More than One "It takes a lot more to destroy someone. It is a long road to do that to someone." Kari was talking to her PD class when she was searching up videos. "No one ever will say those really annoying things." She heard thunder in the distance. "We're going to get a storm soon." "How can you tell." "I just know." As the bell went it started raining and Kari said "Told you so." Kari then left the room and saw it was hailing and people were running around trying to get out of it. Fire on the Hill Quinton was standing on lunch duty and watching the hill. He saw smoke coming from the mountains. Quinton had his phone in hand and called BTEC. "I want to know. How's the fire in the mountains going because it's travelling fast. David these things are unforgiving. Trust me." "I know they are. How far do you think it is from the school?" "A kilometer at least. I'm notifying the principal." Quinton hung up and rung the principal. "Gaz, that fire is moving quickly." "Let it get closer and then we'll evacuate." "I don't think so." "Quin--" Quinton then radioed the office and said "It's moving fast. Wait for my signal and we'll evacuate to the other field." Quinton could see the flames getting closer. Quinton then said "Now." Quinton then had the microphone and saw the kids stepping out of classrooms, They had a look of worry. "I want you all to move to the other oval. We have a fire moving quickly over the hills. It gets any closer and the school is over." "But what about you Quinton?" said Kari. "I'll make sure everyone is out of the building." "But what about your wife?" "I have nothing to lose. Now go.." Kari held Quintons hand and said "Quinton I don't want to tell her we had to scrape you off the floor, don't do this." Quinton held Kari's hand and said "Call Jen. Tell her I love her. I'm glad I met you." Quinton then hugged Kari and walked back into the building. Quinton watched as the hills burned. Quinton put his hand on the window. Quinton saw a helicopter above the flames and Quinton was walking through T block and opened the door to see a class still going on. "You guys need to go. There is a fire on the hills it's spreading quickly. Go." The class quickly left and Quinton made his way to the library. As there was no-one in the library Quinton picked up the radio and contacted Kari. "Kari how is everyone?" Kari responded and said "Quinton, you're still alive. What's the progress on that fire. "Fast moving. It's on the edge of the hills." "Quinton get out of there. Jen is with me. Common." "Put her on." "Quinton, you've done enough. Get out of there.." "You know I can't. I'm stuck here. Not really but I'm prepared to save others from dying.." "But not yourself.." "Trust me on this. write a book about it." "That's actually a good idea.." "Just don't called the character Quinton.." Quinton then said goodbye and turned off his radio. Quinton called out to the librarian to see if he could hear her. "Lucy!" Quinton walked into her office and saw her face down on her desk. "Jesus Christ Lucy.." Quinton could feel no pulse she had been dead for a while. Quinton laid her down and placed a sheet over her. Quinton left the library and walked back to T block. There he saw the rapid onset of fire. Quinton grabbed his radio and said "Confirmed everyone out." "Except you Quinton. Out now.." Quinton looked on in horror as the oval was alight. "There goes the oval.." "Grass grows back Quinton. Lives don't." Quinton had a long thought. "Leaving now.." Quinton was rushing out the building when he tripped and hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. "Quinton. Quinton. Are you there?" said Kari. "We're sending help." Kari turned to the fire chief and said "Find him! Find him now.." "We need to know what was his last location.." "He said he was near the library. I want radio contact on when you find him.." "Can do.' The fire chief then got his radio and said "Putting in a call a 44-PIB. Find and extract. Radio contact to be maintained." The fire chief then went with his crew. "That fire wont be the first thing that kills him.." "You thinking he fell?" "I don't know what I'm thinking of.." The firefighters finally found Quinton. "Oh shit.." "What is it?" "I found him.." "Alive?" "Yes. Barely though." "Full spinal precautions." "What's the news.." said the radio. "We found him." "Is he ok?" "He'll live to fight another fight. He hit his head. We don't know how hard." "Take him." Quinton was taken to hospital and given the all clear of brain damage. But his true fight just begun. 3 days later Quinton woke up, beside him Kari. "Welcome back to the world Quinton.." Quinton looked around and said "How bad?" "Only minor bruising.. You're lucky to be alive.." "Was anyone else in the building?" "Just the librarian. But tests confirmed she suffered a heart attack before the event." "How's the school?" "We lost the oval. But grass can grow back. T Block is destroyed, we're having that repaired as we speak. The rest of the school is unharmed." Quinton then said "I'm lucky to be alive then.." "Why?" "I just left the room in T block when I feel." "Funny that. They found you near wood tech.. You were in T block." "I don't remember.. Going in T block. Why don't I have burns then?" "Because you fell and staggered your way to the left exit.." More than ever After returning to work after the fire, Kari sat back in her chair and said "That was insane. It not something I'd like to do everyday." 'Well Quinton is fairing more then most would. He put his life on the line to save everyone. But this time I don't think BTEC will accept this.." "Forget BTEC. Quinton is our priority now." "He is. They'll be asking questions. You know that Phil.." "I know, but don't let them know what we know." "We know what you know. Something serious is happening at BTEC." "What is that. It's more then ever now that I wanted to help someone be of use.." Kari then went home and sat down at her computer. Kari was reading up on the story and she was drinking. At Home Kari was one the computer reading up on the accident and it went all the way across the world. 'Doctor shows true teaching value' as it went to the most population in the world. It was something Kari enjoyed reading. Another headline 'Teachers saved by ex-doctor' 'Ex-Doctor almost dead after hitting head' another headline 'Crazed teacher saves lives.' Kari read on this for hours. Kari was still reading when Phil came home. "Kari. do you ever stop reading about Quinton?" Kari then said "Yeah. I do. There is a point when you don't read about him.." Another Day "And that's why most of you, shouldn't go on camping trips." as Phil said when he was packing up the bus from his classes PD camp. "I said pack enough for at least 2 of you. And most of you did do that but others didn't. I'm still pretty proud of you." Phil said as he changed his shirt. "Hurry and have a shower in that shitty shower or just change and have one when you get home." As Phil got on the bus his class join him and all sat down. Phil then waited for Kari to get back on the bus. "How was that walk everyone?" "I'm tired." said one student. "As I said you can sleep on the bus. We've got a 4 hour trip." Kari walked back after she had her shower and said "I'm good. Lets go." "Everybody on!" Made The Head "Alright we have three, in the run for the Deputy Principal position. But.. It's hard to choose one that I actually like.." said the head of the P&C. Quinton was sick of the talking and said "I'll do it.." "You.." "Yes me.." "all in favour?" everyone raised their hands. "That's everyone. Welcome Deputy Philips." As all the teachers were in the room as well Quinton then said "I also step down from the Head of the PDHPE department and let the Head job go to Kari Davis. She's the most trusted member of the staff I know." "It's settled then." The next day an assembly was called and all staff and students were called to witness it . Principal Gary, got up and said "Teachers, parents and students, as you all know we have had trouble securing a deputy principal. Last night one of our most dedicated teachers stepped down from their teaching position to take the job. Today we welcome to the stage Mr. Quinton Philips as the new deputy principal." Quinton stepped up on stage and said "It was no easy decision to make. But I step down from the Head Teacher position and pass the head job over to Mrs. Kari Davis. With the dignity and honour of knowing I have done the best of my ability to do my job as head teacher." Kari was later talking to Quinton. "You know something, I've been waiting a long time to take over your position.." "Haha yeah. At least you know the stresses. I've followed you for so long." "Look now listen, I'm going to have to bring someone else on board to teach in the department. She taught me. I just hope she still teaches." "Kingy? Good bring her up. We need someone else and maybe the husband." "That can wait Davis. We need to fill Saunders' position first then mine." "Well what's more important then? Yours or Saunders?" "Saunders. She been dead for 3 years now. It's now time to move on from her. You know that, of course." Another Year As another Year of teaching went by Kari wrote the segment for the schools magazine known as 'Begs Year of Rewind.' She wrote "It's been a long year for all of us in the PD/H/PE department. Mr. Quinton Philips becoming the deputy principal, we said hello to Kari Kingram and John Kingram to the department from down the Snowy Region. The staff and students, represented us through the highest order. Carnivals and saying goodbye to the Year 12s. The department is now a little quieter without Mr. Philips but our two new additions brought the age of the staff down whilst Miss Dangerfield was busy climbing mountains, and Mr. Davis getting his lifelong dream to visit Brazil. Mrs. Davis also took over as head teacher this year and the challenge has been great. We also said a sad goodbye to former PD/H/PE teacher Mrs. Jenifer Kari Philips whose life ended tragically in a car accident. She is now writing another best seller in heaven. All the PD/H/PE staff are looking forward to another great year. We hope you all have a good holiday and return safely in the new year. Kari Davis PD/P/PE head teacher.."